Acciones contradictorias
by Carupin
Summary: Él le pidió que se alejara de un momento a otro, ella le pidió explicaciones y terminó enterándose de algo que no esperó. ¿Lo tomará para bien o para mal? Ella no está del todo segura, pero imaginar a alguien ocupando su lugar en su vida, no es algo que le sea indiferente. AU


**Card Captor Sakura**

 **Sakura / Syaoran**

 **Capítulo Único**

* * *

 **Acciones contradictorias**

Desde hacía un mes, exactamente después de haber ido al parque de diversiones, que su vida no era lo misma; los días pasaban más lentos y no sabía si era su idea, pero eran incluso menos iluminados. Él no estaba más en su vida y no era porque ella así lo hubiese querido, si no porque sin previo aviso él le dijo que no quería seguir siendo su amigo y que a duras penas soportaba su presencia. Nunca hubiese podido prever que él estaba harto de ella, aunque si había notado desde hacía unos días que él intentaba decirle algo, y que finalmente no lo hacía.

Él cortó la relación de plano. Desapareció de su vida, pero no por completo, porque lo seguía viendo, eran prácticamente vecinos. A veces se encontraban, pero el rehuía de su mirada y si por casualidad la veía en acera, cruzaba la calle y caminaba por el frente.

Ella quería estar con él, extrañaba esos momentos compartidos y aunque él insistía en no compartir un mismo metro cuadrado con ella, percibía que él la estaba llamando con sus ojos en esos milisegundos en los que se encontraban antes de que él desviara la mirada. Esa ocasión en particular le dijo algo completamente distinto de lo que sus acciones demostraban, y estaba completamente segura que no había sido su idea, Syaoran no estaba siendo honesto y algo le estaba pasando y después del encuentro matutino esa mañana, el recuerdo de ese día que parecía tan lejano, estaba más vívido que nunca, y entonces ella recordó lo que le dijo, palabra por palabra, en el orden correcto: _"Tu presencia sólo consigue que me quede con menos aire"._

Él fue duro y sus palabras fueron hirientes. Tenía claro que a veces ella resultaba ser una carga, pero él era su amigo, y lo había sido por mucho tiempo y nunca había dicho una sola palabra hasta que de repente un día él le pidió que dejara de ir a su casa a pasar las tardes después de la escuela, y un día después, que dejara de cruzar su vida con la suya. ¿De verdad era tan molesto tenerla a su lado? ¿Por qué no fue antes sino en ese momento en que él decidió que ya no podía tolerarla más? Había habido un punto de quiebre, pero por más que intentó no pudo reconocer el momento en el que su relación se resquebrajó.

Ella estaba decidida a no rendirse con él, porque era su único amigo y su persona favorita en el mundo. Estaba determinada a hacer que dejara de decirle esas cosas que no le gustaba oír, menos aun de parte de él; y si al final tanto deseaba alejarse de ella al menos creía que merecía saber la razón, porque él no se la dio.

Se dirigió a su casa. Llegó sin siquiera pensar en el camino a esta, sus pasos la guiaban a esa casa que la sentía como si fuese la suya. Él le hizo sentir como que era parte de su mundo, incluido ese lugar y sus espacios, y ella le creyó, pero si hubiese sabido que se lo iba a quitar con la facilidad con la que lo hizo, se lo hubiese pensado mejor antes de dejarse llevar y creerle.

—Ya te dije que no te quería cerca de mí - le dijo tan pronto la vio.

—¿Por qué tan repentinamente quieres mantenerme alejada de ti? - ella le gritó por primera vez en su vida.

—Eso no importa – dijo rudamente.

—Me importa a mí. Eres mi amigo y creo que al menos debería saber por qué me estás haciendo esto – exigió.

—Ya no soy tu amigo – aclaró.

—Explícame por qué de un día para otro empezaste a comportarte así.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres saber el por qué? – preguntó con una mirada sugerente en sus ojos.

—Escúpelo – Le contestó ella ansiosa de saber la razón.

—¿Estás segura de que podrás manejarlo? – insistió.

—Sólo dilo – pidió impaciente.

Él se acercó, dio un paso y quedo frente a ella, a su misma altura. Se quedó en silencio mirándola un momento. Las palabras salieron más fáciles de lo que imaginó.

—Estoy enamorado de ti – confesó finalmente.

Ella sintió una sensación extraña que la recorrió por completo, pero pronto encontró una respuesta, él estaba bromeando, pero por más que esperó a que él se riera para comprobar su suposición, eso nunca pasó. Pero debía serlo, no podía ser en serio.

—¿Eso se supone que fue una broma? Porque no fue en absoluto graciosa… – le dijo seria.

Ella observó una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

—Créelo o no. Eso ya es cosa tuya – le dijo él serio.

Segundos después le cerró la puerta en la cara. Ella necesitó unos instantes para reaccionar y luego de que lo hizo, golpeó la puerta hasta que él le abrió con un rostro nada amigable.

—¿Crees que puedes decir algo como eso y que yo no haré nada para indagar más a fondo? ¿Se supone que debo aceptar que me cierres tu horrible puerta en la cara?

—Sólo vete. Tu nunca entenderás nada – sentenció.

Ella lo pensó un momento y analizó la seguridad con la que afirmaba esas palabras y sólo había un motivo por el que él dijera algo asi.

—¿Por qué? ¿es porque soy menor que tú? Me conoces mejor que eso… ya sabes que ya crecí – respondió ella.

Él se acercó a ella un poco más y se puso nerviosa. Nunca habían estado a esa distancia y sintió sus piernas temblar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó con una voz quebrada y débil.

—¿De verdad crees que eres lo suficientemente madura? ¿no? – preguntó con ironía.

Él aprovechándose de la cercanía que había adquirido antes, comenzó a arrastrar sus labios por sus mejillas y empezó a rozar sus labios con los de ella apenas si haciéndolo.

Ella no quería reconocer que estaba un poco asustada. No de él, nunca le tendría miedo, pero sí de la situación… y de lo que estaba comenzando a experimentar en su cuerpo. Era una sensación desconocida y abrumadora. No lo empujó, pero cerró los ojos fuertemente y su boca se contrajo.

Él se alejó por voluntad propia al observar su reacción.

—Regresa cuando puedas hacerte cargo de tus palabras – expresó serenamente pero con un tono sutil de hastío.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano y volvió a cerrarle la puerta, pero en esa oportunidad lo hizo sin la brusquedad de la vez anterior.

Ella no fue capaz de moverse, porque se quedó pensando profundamente en sus palabras. La respuesta llegó a ella. Syaoran se había enojado.

Nuevamente golpeó la puerta y esperó a que él la abriera. Pero él no lo hacía.

—Sé que estás detrás de esa puerta, Syaoran – aseguró.

—Por favor… sólo vete – susurró él.

—¿De verdad quieres que me vaya? – preguntó ella comenzando a sentirse herida.

La respuesta nunca llegó.

—Si me dices que me vaya ahora, me iré. Si dejas que me marche sin poder hablar contigo antes, no habrá vuelta atrás. Me iré para no volver, tal como me lo pediste – advirtió ella, dando un ultimátum.

Ella de verdad creyó que ante esas palabras él abriría la puerta, pero no sucedió. Tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus palabras. Lamentó haber dicho eso, porque se había sentenciado a si misma a hacer lo que menos quería.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con inundar sus ojos. Nublaban su visión, se volteó y emprendió el camino a donde fuera que terminaran sus pasos.

—¿Por qué si te hiciste cargo de eso y no de lo primero?

Sakura detuvo su caminar al reconocer la voz de quien le habló. Se debatía entre sí girarse o no.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Porque si te responsabilizaste de tu advertencia de que te irías para no volver, pero no de que ya estabas grande y lo suficientemente madura? – consultó molesto.

—Ella se quedó callada. No tenía nada que decir para defenderse.

—¿Lo que dijiste… es verdad? – quiso saber.

Él no tuvo que preguntar a qué se refería. Sabía a lo que ella hacía alusión.

—Sí – admitió.

—¿Desde cuándo? - requirió más información

—Desde siempre – respondió.

—¿Y por qué ahora me lo dices? – dudó.

—¿Crees que es fácil para mí aceptar que me gusta una chica que tiene cinco años menos que yo y que aún usa uniforme? – declaró.

Ella se sintió lastimada con su aclaración, porque no pidió ser menor que él. Así eran las cosas, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

—¿Piensas que es fácil para mí estar contigo y no imaginarme a mí mismo quitándote la ropa? ¿Qué no lo paso mal imaginando que vendrá alguien más apropiado y de tu edad y que te hará sentir lo que todo ese tiempo he querido enseñarte? – confesó.

Sus ojos eran cálidos, pero sus palabras estaban cargadas de erotismo. Sintió una sensación extraña en los pezones. De pronto se volvió más sensible al roce del sostén.

—No te imaginas cuantas veces he recreado en mi mente el momento en el que finalmente te digo que te quiero sólo para mi… - habló con una pasión sobrecargadora.

A Sakura el corazón le palpitaba agitado. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que su amigo le ocultara algo así. Nunca manifestó interés en ninguna mujer y ella en algún momento se le olvidó que él era un hombre también. Un hombre que deseaba… y que la quería a ella… lo miró nuevamente, no con los ojos habituados a su imagen de amigo y fue la primera vez que notó que él la miraba de esa forma, siempre había sido así, pero no había leído el mensaje implícito. Tembló de nervios porque ahora que sabía de sus sentimientos recapituló muchos eventos pasados, y el que él tuviera sentimientos por ella, ahora que tenía conocimiento de ello, era evidente.

—¿Y qué imaginas que te respondo cuando fantaseas de esa forma? – preguntó apenas audible.

Él sonrió y eso le causó una sensación indescriptible en el vientre, una sensación que había experimentado antes pero que nunca había sido tan fuerte.

—Me gusta imaginar que no me rechazas – respondió él.

Syaoran volvió a aproximarse a ella, a paso lento, como tanteando el terreno. Temía que ella corriera buscando alejarse de su proximidad, pero él no tenía intenciones hacer nada osado. Él simplemente se acercó a ella y atrajo su cabeza a su pecho.

—Dame tiempo… nunca he querido dejar de ser tu amigo, pero necesito tiempo para poder ordenar y amenguar mis sentimientos por ti… y verte a diario no favorece a mi rehabilitación – pidió cortésmente sonriendo.

Él intentó renovar la distancia entre ambos pero no pudo porque Sakura se había aferrado a su cintura para no soltarlo.

—¿Sakura? – la llamó.

—No quiero – expresó firmemente.

Ella fue enfática en decir esas dos palabras. De verdad no quería.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que no te vayas de mi lado?

Syaoran se tensó. Creyó que ella comprendería las razones que él tenía para alejarse, y desde esa distancia tan escasa comenzaba percibir el aroma que emanaba y al que él era tan sensible. En esa ocasión incluso lo sentía más concentradamente de lo usual.

—¿Por qué no quieres hacer lo que te estoy pidiendo? – sostuvo él – ¿no se te hace una idea de lo difícil que es para mí tenerte así junto a mí?

—No quiero alejarme de ti – insistió.

—Es sólo por un tiempo…

Ella no tenía pensando darle ni siquiera unas horas.

—¿Y qué harás en ese tiempo? ¿Buscarás fijarte en otras?

—Por ahí pretendo empezar – admitió – pero si te tengo a mi lado nunca podré ver a otra mujer.

La miro fijamente y ella tuvo la certeza que él decía la verdad, él estaba decidido a olvidarse de ella.

—Está bien, Syaoran, alégrate. Desde hoy tu deseo de mantenerme lejos se hará realidad. Siéntete libre, te has desecho oficialmente de mi. Busca a alguien más apropiado la próxima vez.

Ella comenzó a caminar rápidamente, anhelando que cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla se manifestara y se la llevara lejos de él lo más pronto posible, pero sabía que eso no sería así, porque oyó pasos tras de ella. Estaba segura que era él acercándose, porque así como cuando reconocía cuando él le decía la verdad con sólo mirarlo, ella reconocía el sonido de sus pasos con la misma certeza.

Él le pidió que detuviera su andar, a lo que ella accedió, pero no se le dio la cara.

—Pensé de verdad que entenderías lo que te quería decir. Tengo que admitir que me siento decepcionado, aunque es mi culpa el haber creído que podrías aceptarlo de una manera más madura porque no se le puede pedir nada a alguien que sólo ha crecido físicamente - manifestó molesto.

Ella sintió esas palabras como dagas en su pecho y continuó su camino esperando en el fondo que él la siguiera nuevamente, como siempre lo había hecho cuando discutíeron en el pasado, sin embargo eso no fue así. Cuando él dijo que necesitaba tiempo era en serio. Realmente él no la buscaría más.

Se fue directo a la cama odiándolo, deseando que encontrara a esa mujer que lo hiciera feliz y se fuera al infierno junto con ella.

Conforme pasaban las horas el sueño no venía a ella. Estaba harta de dar vueltas en la cama, pero era que no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con Syaoran.

Las palabras que él le dijo al final llegaron a ella. En realidad toda la situación. La ira que sentía contra él lentamente estaba aminorando y se estaba convirtiendo en una sensación que le oprimía el pecho y que hacía que el aire no fuera suficiente. Tuvo que levantarse un poco para que el aire entrara con mayor facilidad a sus pulmones, pero se asustó cuando se dio cuenta de que no era eso, no era la posición en la que había estado, el aire continuaba siendo insuficiente y esa sensación angustiante y lacerante en el pecho no decrecía. Se sentía horrible y todo lo que podía pensar era en llamar a Syaoran, pero él ya no estaba como siempre lo estuvo, disponible para ella. Ya no estaría nunca más para ella. Él tendría a otra persona a la que protegería y ayudaría como lo hacía con ella, y fue cuando las lágrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro, al realmente darse cuenta de que ya nunca nada más sería lo mismo. Había experimentado un mes sin él, y lo había podido soportar porque sabía que eventualmente se solucionaría, pero ya no tenía la misma seguridad de ese entonces.

Buscó un abrigo, se colocó sus zapatos en la entrada y salió. Al principio sólo caminaba apresuradamente, y de pronto se encontró a si misma corriendo a todo lo que podía.

Golpeó la puerta todo lo prudentemente que su impaciencia le permitió, hasta que escuchó sus inconfundible pasos aproximarse hacia su dirección. Él medio abrió la puerta y su expresión se descompuso al verla. Él lucia incomodo y ella sacó sus conclusiones sin siquiera pensarlas demasiado.

—¿Ya la tienes acá? ¿Tan pronto me doy media vuelta vas y me reemplazas? – sacó sus conclusiones.

—¿De qué estás hablando? – él no parecía entender nada.

Sakura pudo ver su hombro descubierto a través de la puerta que él apenas había abierto. Sólo estaba usando ropa interior.

—¿Sabes qué? Sigue en lo que estabas – se giró furiosa.

Dio tres pasos y se devolvió. Él la vio con una mirada confundida por su brusco cambio de parecer.

—¿Sabes? No. Déjame pasar – exigió.

—¿Has bebido, Sakura? – consultó

—¿Por qué no quieres que pase? – inquirió.

—Es de madrugada, estas actuando extraño y parece que no recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos hace un par de horas – respondió calmo.

Ella busco su mirada.

—Necesito que me contestes una sola cosa y quiero que respondas con sinceridad – exigió.

—¿Qué quiere saber? – contestó resignado.

—¿De verdad puedes alejarte de mí? – preguntó apenas si pudiendo exteriorizarla.

—Es lo mejor – determinó.

—No respondiste a lo que te pregunté – recalcó ella.

—Sakura, estoy ya lo conversamos – remarcó.

En ese instante ella vio que él se distrajo y empujó la puerta, al fin pudiendo pasar.

—¿Por qué no querías que entrara? – inquirió.

En ese momento ella observó con detenimiento su cuerpo desprovisto de ropa. No era la primera vez, lo había visto en las mismas condiciones antes, por circunstancias de la vida, por torpezas de parte de ella, o con bañador, pero nunca había sido consciente de la masculinidad que él ostentaba y lo mucho que se le notaba. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había estado mirando sin disimulo esa zona en particular.

—Espera, me pondré algo y te iré a dejar. Es peligroso que andes sola a estas horas.

Ella interrumpió su caminata a la habitación con una pregunta que era más que obvia.

—¿Te importa acaso mi seguridad?

—Mucho - aceptó.

—¿Entonces por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Intento protegerte del peor de los peligros – dijo con resignación.

—¿Tú? – adivinó.

Syaoran la miró intensamente y se sonrojó. Asintió.

—¿No encuentras más peligroso que alguien más sea tu substituto? Porque sabes bien que cuando me decido por algo nada me detiene. También se aplica a las personas que escojo… – dijo mordaz.

—¿Qué quisiste decir? – indagó.

—Que así como tú busques a alguien… yo lo haré también – recalcó.

Syaoran lo había sopesado, que llegaría el día en que ella haría su vida. Aparte de la de él.

—Es lo natural – respondió restándole importancia.

—Si, es lo natural – acotó ella.

Ella comenzó a caminar en su dirección y él hubiese mentido que el corazón no se le aceleró pensando… imaginando que era hacia él y no a la puerta hacia donde finalmente ella se dirigió.

—¿Creíste que iría hacia ti? No eres suficientemente hombre para mí – comentó y lo miró de soslayo.

Y siguió avanzando para salir de sus dominios.

No obstante Syaoran detuvo su camino y la encaró.

—¿Que no soy suficientemente hombre para ti?

Ella sonrió suspicaz y ese gesto no pudo tolerarlo, él la empujo contra la misma puerta que ella pretendía atravesar.

—La única que olvidó todo este tiempo de que soy un hombre eres tú, ¿pensabas que cuando te paseabas por ahí sin sostén yo no lo notaba? ¿Qué cuando tenías frio no me fijaba como se te erguían los pezones? ¿Nunca te percataste de _esto_?, no, ¡porque nisiquiera tenías la delicadeza de cubrirte! A tus ojos soy un eunuco.

Sakura supo de inmediato a qué él se había referido por "esto" al sentirlo a la altura de su vientre. Y no, nunca se fijó, era verdad.

No se oía nada en el aire más que sus respiraciones entrecortadas y nerviosas.

—Voy a besarte – advirtió él en un susurro.

—No sé por qué no lo has hecho aún – musitó ella.

En esa oportunidad ella no apretó los labios ni cerró los ojos en un comienzo, sino que hasta después de asegurarse que él no diera marcha atrás con su amenaza de besarla que ella se atrevió a dejarse llevar. Sus labios eran cálidos y su lengua trabajaba con la de ella como si siempre lo hubiesen hecho en conjunto. El espacio se estaba haciendo estrecho.

Él se alejó de ella de pronto como si su contacto fuera algo de temer.

—¿Estás haciendo esto porque piensas que es lo que quiero? – indagó él con miedo.

—¿Estás tratando de hacerte el mártir e insistir en protegerme de ti? – objetó ella.

Ella había obtenido su respuesta a esa sensación invalidante que experimento en su habitación. La intranquilidad que vivió sólo se calmó cuando lo tuvo frente a ella. Él había sido la causa y también el remedio. A su lado era como si todo lo vivido antes del beso fuera parte de una mala película de terror.

—Estoy enamorada de ti, Syaoran... ¿crees que puedas aceptarlo?

Él parecía confundido, pero al observarla con detenimiento, se percató de sus ojos llorosos. Ella había estado llorando y quiso creerle que no era sólo una respuesta caprichosa al sentir que lo perdía, pero un segundo después lo pensó mejor y ya no le importó más. Aceptó las palabras de ella con un regocijo que apenas contuvo.

—Si me involucro contigo pueden llevarme a la cárcel por estupro. Tienes que estar segura de esto si crees que vale la pena que corra ese riesgo.

—Nunca vuelvas a decirme que quieres conocer a otras mujeres. Si te veo con otra seré yo la que vaya a prisión con cargos de homicidio.

Él rio.

—Tengo frío – dijo ella.

—Me iré a vestir. Esperame, te iré a dejar – habló él.

Ella sin embargo se dirigió a su habitación tras la mirada inquisitiva de él. Se quitó el abrigo que tenía puesto y se acostó en la cama de él y descubrió que aún estaba tibia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿No eras tú el que decía que tenía que responsabilizarme de mis palabras? ¿No se aplica eso para ti también?

Él quedó boquiabierto ante la desfachatez de ella, pero no titubeó más. Ya no se estaba comportando como la niña, sino como la mujer, lo había percibido cuando ella se había detenido a mirar su entrepierna y vio un destello de deseo que nunca vio antes, no creyó que fuera particularmente hacia él, sino que por el órgano masculino per se antes de que ella le dijera lo también estaba enamorada de él.

—¿Vas a dejar que siga sintiendo frío?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz que nunca antes había oido de parte de ella.

—En el momento que me acueste en esa cama sabes que no dormiremos precisamente, ¿verdad?

—No dije que tuviera sueño... sino que tengo frio.

Y él se decidió, sería él quien le otorgaría calor. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella lo obtuviera de nadie más, y si alguien debía ir a la cárcel por el estupro, ese debía ser él. No dejaría que nadie tomara su lugar.

* * *

 **Hola, saludos. Espero que les gustara este one-shot, es enredoso y raro, pero surgió por una historia que me hicieron escribir para un trabajo en clases.**

 **Respecto a "Extorsión y amor" sigo trabajando en el final.**

 **Ojalá me dejen saber que opinan. Chauu  
**

 **¡Mil saludos!**


End file.
